Equestria Heroes
by Chaos Key 97
Summary: Esta es la historia de 3 ponies Chaos Key un unicornio , Shadowruler un pegaso y Salgad Dyne un pony terrestre ellos tienen un destino que cumplir ser heroes de Equestria Espero les guste :)


Equestria Heroes

Esta historia comienza con 3 jóvenes ponis llamados: Chaos Key,Salgad Dyne y Shadowruler  
Chaos Key es un unicornio fuerte,valiente,listo,ayuda a los demás y también piensa primero en los demás antes que él.  
Salgad Dyne este pony terrestre es el más habilidoso y rápido de los tres y defiende a sus amigos.  
Shadowruler él es un pegaso valiente,trabajador,honesto y un gran amigo.  
Comencemos con la historia.

Capítulo 1: La gran amistad  
Hace muchos años cuando ellos eran pequeños potros asistían a una escuela en la ciudad Hoofville durante una de sus clases Chaos y Shadow estaban ahí sentados platicando mientras llegaba la maestra en eso llego un pequeño potro nuevo era un pony terrestre entro al salón y se sentó en un lugar solo, Chaos y Shadow lo vieron sentarse ahí y Chaos tuvo una idea en eso le dijo a Shadow.

-Oye Shadow ¿hablamos con él?  
Shadow se quedó viendo al pony terrestre pensando en que responder y pregunto

-¿Por qué quieres que hablemos con él?

-Por qué esta solo de seguro es nuevo en la ciudad y además necesita amigos y míralo se ve que es amigable.  
El unicornio azul puso una sonrisa miro al pegaso gris y el asintió para hablar con él, pony terrestre miro a Chaos y a Shadow que venían caminando hacia el pero el agacho la cabeza ignorando que venían hacia el y luego Chaos comenzó a hablar

-Hola amigo eres nuevo de por aquí ¿cierto?  
El pony terrestre asintió lentamente como si estuviera nervioso

-Y ¿cómo te llamas? , Pregunto Shadow.

-Me...llamo...Salgad.  
Luego Chaos dio un paso al frente y dijo

-Bueno Salgad bienvenido a Hoofville, yo me llamo Chaos Key me puedes decir Chaos y el pegaso que ves aquí a mi lado se llama Shadowruler.

-Pero por favor dime Shadow.  
Luego entro la maestra al salón y dijo:

-A ver potrillos todos a sus asientos que ya va a comenzar la clase.  
Luego Chaos le dijo a Salgad

-Bueno Salgad luego hablamos.  
Chaos y Shadow volvieron a sus bancos y esperaron a las órdenes de la maestra.

-Bueno clase me dijo el director que llego un nuevo potrillo a este salón.

-Yo...señorita. Respondió Salgad levantando el casco.

-Bueno pequeño te importarla pasar al frente por favor.  
Salgad se sentía nervioso que hasta sus ojos se achicaron, luego escucho un ruido

-Pssst Salgad  
Salgad miro a su izquierda era Chaos que estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

-Salgad no te sientas nervioso solamente párate y habla es todo lo que debes de hacer.  
Salgad se sintió un poco tranquilo se paró de su banco se acercó a la maestra y luego la maestra dijo

-Niños él se llama Salgad Dyne.

-¡Hola Salgad Dyne! Todos los ponis le saludaron.  
Luego Salgad sonrió y dijo

-Hola compañeros.  
Después la maestra dijo

-Salgad siéntate en un lugar disponible.  
En eso Chaos y Shadow estaban apuntando un lugar para que se sentara Salgad.  
Salgad se sentó en lugar que apuntaron Chaos y Shadow.  
Termino la clase todos los ponies salieron felices por oír el timbre de la escuela,Salgad,Chaos y Shadow fueron los últimos en salir del salón luego Chaos le pregunta a Salgad

-Salgad ¿Te acompañamos a tu casa? no conoces muy bien la ciudad y te podrías perder y bueno ¿qué dices?  
Salgad lo pensó por unos segundos y respondió

-Si ¿por qué no? y tienes razón me podría perder.  
Durante el camino Salgad le pregunto a Chaos y a Shadow

-Oigan y ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?  
Shadow responde

-A pues Chaos y yo nos conocimos en el kinder, Chaos me empezó a hablar y después de dos minutos nos hicimos amigos.

-Jajajaja que corta historia. Dijo Salgad.

-Bueno llegamos. Dijo Salgad

-¿Esta es tu casa? dijo Chaos.

-Si

-Es muy bonita. Dijo Shadow.  
Después Chaos miro a salgad y dijo

-Bueno Salgad este...nos vemos mañana.

-Si nos vemos mañana.  
Luego Shadow se acercó a Salgad y dijo

-Adiós compañero. El pegaso levanta su casco en frente de Salgad en forma de despedida, Salgad igual levanta el casco y choca al casco de Shadow.

-Nos vemos Shadow, adiós.  
Salgad entra a su casa y ve a su madre haciendo la comida y la mama de Salgad le pregunta a su hijo

-Hijo ¿quién eran esos pequeños ponis que te acompañaron hasta aquí?

-Son mis nuevos amigos. Respondió Salgad  
La mama se sorprendió al escuchar eso y dijo

-Wow es tu primer día y ya tienes amigos, ojalá que esa gran amistad dure por siempre hijo.

-Lo mismo digo mama, lo mismo digo.  
Y así fue como estos tres ponis se conocieron.

Próximamente...  
Capítulo 2: Grandes logros

Hecho por: Chaos Key (Brony Reyes)


End file.
